The Return
by LuvGhiraLink
Summary: It has been long thought that Ghirahim was dead, but now Zelda is missing and Link has to find her again. Ghirahim & Link Slash YAOI WARNING fluff
1. The Nightmare

_"Link save me." Link looked around, he could hear Zelda's voice but could not hear her. "Zelda, where are you?" There was no reply. He rounded the corner and entered a circular room. In the middle of the floor was Zelda, chained to chair in which she'd been thrust into by the looks of it. Link started towards her, but a voice said from the darkness "And where do you think you're going little hero?" With a snap of fingers, a diamond patterned barrier blocked Link's path, ensealing Zelda within. Link was confused, but then with dread, he realised just who's voice that had been...Ghirahim's._

Link woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, but at least it was only a dream. Ghirahim had been dead for months. Taking deep breaths, Link collected himself, and took in the familiar surroundings of his room. The small bed which he was sat on, the desk next to him and the warderobe next to that. It was a basic, typical room found in the knight academy. Still, Link had the comfort that Zelda wasn't chained up somewhere but infact that she was asleep upstairs and that once again he was supposed to be spending the day with her by the lake discussing tactics for how to clear the surface realm below of demons, demons like Ghirahim. That dream bothered him, he hadn't dreamt of Ghirahim in a very long time.

Tears slowly crept down Link's face. For some reason, thinking of Ghirahim, especially his death, made Link extremely sad. Link was suddenly stirred from his thoughts. by a very loud knocking on his door. He went to it immediately, it was Pipit, but he looked worried and breathless, still he managed to get out "Zelda,... gone,... looked for her all night." With that he fainted into Link's arms. Link screamed for help. As a few people rushed over, Link got a sudden feeling of dread, as he realised that maybe his dream, may not of been a dream at all. "Ghirahim," He said aloud, and then he too fainted right on top of Pipit.


	2. The Meeting

"Link wake up." Link, felt himself being shaken, slowly he opened his eyes and groggily looked at the person shaking him, it was Karane. "oh good, you're awake, we were getting worried especially as Pipit was up hours ago," Link just blinked, his face still showed signs of worry. "Are you ok Link?" Karane asked him, Link shook his head and then asked where Zelda was. Karane bit her lip, and then said "You'd better come with me."

They left Link's room and went straight upstairs to headmaster Gaepora's room, where all the senior knights had gathered. "Well if you're so smart, then where is Zelda?" One of the knights yelled at another. Gaepora silenced them both, and they all looked at Link who still looked half asleep. "Link, step forward." Gaepora said to him. Link shuffled forward and looked at the knights faces, some pitiful or angry but all worried. Gaepora adressed him again, "Link just before you fainted, you mentioned Ghirahim, does he have anything to do with Zelda's capture?" Before Link could say anything, another thought he was dead." Gaepora glared at him, but then looked at Link and said "How could Ghirahim do this if he is dead?" Link gulped, he hadn't actually spoken about Ghirahim since he came back from his adventure, "Ghirahim is a demon so technically he could die, but he is also a sword spirit, when Demise was destroyed, Ghirahim was in sword form, this meant he couldn't be destroyed. I was hoping that without his master; he wouldn't have the power to come back, but obviously that's not the case." Link trembled, he knew what was going to happen, they were going to go and search for Zelda and Link being stupid enough would volunteer to save his friend, again. Sure enough Gaepora said "Are any of the knights brave enough to enough to venture to the surface, face this Demon Lord Ghirahim and rescue the princess, my daughter, Zelda?" All the knights faltered and developed a sudden interest in their boots. Then all of a sudden they heard a soft voice say "I'll do it, I'll go to the surface and rescue Zelda." They all turned and saw it was Link. Gaepora's face softened as he said "Are you sure Link, I mean after your last experience down there, you vowed never to go back?" Link immediately thought back to Ghirahim and nodded "I'm sure."


	3. Back Again

The next morning, Link was all set. He'd said goodbye to all his friends, especially Groose who he'd become very close friends with after their last adventure. Still, he was exhausted having had nightmares all night of Ghirahim. Even now Ghirahim was stuck in his mind. Shaking that thought out of his mind, he took a deep breath and jumped off the sind of skyloft, plummeting down towards the surface. Just before he hit the clouds he whistled and called his Loftwing and flew off in the direction of Faron Woods. As they passed over the entrance, Link dropped off the bird and using his sailcloth he floated down to the ground.

As Link landed he felt himself squish something underneath him. He looked down and saw that he'd landed on a Kikwi. "Oops, sorry." He muttered and sarted to walk off when he realised he had no idea where Zelda or indeed Ghirahim were. He went back to the kikwi and asked it if it had seen Zelda or Ghirahim. At the name Ghirahim the kikwi squeaked, grabbed Link's hand and tugged him off towards the east.

After walking for hours, Link was absoloutely knackered and on the verge of collapsing. The kikwi noticed this and squeaked "His castle is there, be careful he's been angry recently and killing everything in his path, even his own servants." With that he saluted to Link and scurried off back in the way they had come. Link looked up and saw a big black castle just across a field. He knew he couldn't take on Ghirahim in the state he was in, so he decided he would be safe enough where he was. He was nearly asleep when he heard a familiar, sneering voice say "Well, well, well, what do we have here, oh wait it's the little skychild." Link tried to remember who called him skychild, and then it hit him, Ghirahim. With all his energy he jumped up and grabbed his sword. "Seriously skychild, you honestly think you can take me on like this?" Link looked into Ghirahim's face, his first mistake. Ghirahim lashed out and punched him in the head, rendering him unconscious. Slowly, Ghirahim picked up the child and teleported off.

Once they arrived, Link was stirring already. Ghirahim shifted him slightly in his arms to make him stay still, when a girl flew at him screaming "What have you done to him, you slimy, loathsome toad!" "Calm yourself Zelda, we wouldn't want to wake our guest now would we?" He sneered at Zelda who glared at him and said "If you have harmed in anyway I swear, when I get out of here, I'll call on the power of Hylia and throw you off this world." Ghirahim rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Enough with the Hylia and death threats, who said you're getting out of here anyway?" Zelda humphed, "Link will, once he comes round." Ghirahim shook his head, muttered "We'll see." And teleported off elsewhere into the castle.


	4. The Contract

**Hi guys, sorry about the delay, my mum's been a bit mardy recently and put a time block on my laptop, but here's chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up soon I promise, xx**

_"Link! Link wake up," Link's eyelids fluttered. "Zelda!" Yes it was true Zelda was right in front of him. "Oh Zelda, where are we?" She looked around "I do not know exactly, I know we're in Ghirahim's domain, but that doesn't matter now, you're here and thats all that matters." She leaned in to kiss him, just before there lips touched Link woke up._

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he was drawn from his sleep. He looked around, searching the room for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead he heard a soft chuckling. "Hello, my little skychild," A voice murmured. "Who, where... What's going on?" Link asked. He heard the sound of fingers snapping and felt Ghirahim land on top of him. Link gasped as Ghirahim put his finger on Link's lips silencing him. "Hush, my little hero, we wouldn't want to distrub my servants with your beautiful tones, let alone Zelda." He said with at sneer. At the mention of Zelda's name, Link's eyes widened. "Where is Zelda?" Link demanded, his voice quivering. Ghirahim chuckled again. "She is here with me, trapped just like you, although she's served her purpose, but I'm sure I can find another for a girl as special as she." He replied, in a sarcastic tone. "What do you mean she's served her purpose?" Link asked, staring into Ghirahim's deep, dark brown eyes. "Why Link, I'd of thought you'd of guessed by now, she lured you here to me." Link gulped and look of fear passed over his head. Ghirahim smiled down at Link, and snapped his fingers.

Ghirahim transported himself to the other side of the room and suddenly Zelda appeared in the room, saw Link and shrieked "Link, Oh My Goddess, we need to get out of here, before Ghirahim gets back!" Ghirahim cleared his throat and Zelda whirled around to face him, her face going very pale all of a sudden. Ghirahim looked extremely angry but his eyes suggested that he was thinking something along the lines of _'I'd like to see you try.' _Zelda tried to run away from him but Ghirahim grabbed her wrist, in order to stop her. Link suddenly yelled "Leave her alone!" And then jumped to his feet. Ghirahim looked shocked at Link's sudden outburst but then he smiled and thought _'Yes, I have him exactly where I want him, in order for him to save Zelda, he will have to make a deal, and I shall make sure it's worth every second.' _

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and Zelda's wrist was chained to a bed post as was Link's. He smiled and said in a slightly patronising way "Right, well lets get down to business." He went over to his desk, picked up a piece of parchment. He then sat on the edge of his desk and read aloud. "I, Link consent to do anything Lord Ghirahim asks of me, and I will do it with a smile and with haste. I will do this in order to protect and keep Zelda alive. I will obey every command given by Lord Ghirahim and finally I understand, that any command I break could endanger either Zelda or my own life. Signed ... You will sign this if you want your dearest Zelda to live." Zelda shook her head at Link and said "Don't you dare sign that piece of paper." Ghirahim rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, making a gag cover Zelda's mouth. He looked at Link and said "You understand what happens to her if you don't sign, don't you?" Link nodded and held out his hand. Ghirahim placed a pen in Link's hand and gave him the contract, where he signed on the dotted line. Ghirahim rolled up the contract, made it disappear, transported Zelda downstairs to the dungeon. He then grabbed a fistfull of Link's shirt, pulled Link to him and whispered in his ears "You're mine now, hero."


	5. Hurt then Compassion

Thump! Link found his body being thrown against the wall. He was bruised, sore and coated in his own blood. Very quickly after Ghirahim had made Zelda disappear, he had summoned one of his swords and had taken great pleasure in using it to engrave beautiful cuts all over Link's body as he slowly made items of Link's clothing disappear. Until soon, Link was just wearing boxers and was covered in blood, whilst Ghirahim remained fully clothed and unscathed from Link's blood which seemed to be everywhere.

Link started trying to pull himself up the wall in order to fight back, but Ghirahim teleported to him and pinned him back against it, slamming his head causing a wave of excrutiating pain flow right through Link's head. "Pl-please stop." Link begged him for the tenth time. "Hmmn, the skychild, begging, what an appeasing sight, well I wouldn't want to exhaust my new play toy." Link sighed with relief and regretted it immediately, when Ghirahim threw him back onto the bed and straddled him. "You didn't think I was just going to let you rest now, did you?" Link just looked up with those beautiful blue eyes of his and just for a fraction of a second he caught a glimmer of pity as Ghirahim's face softened. "Well, I suppose I don't want to let you tire out so early, I'll be back." With that he teleported off to another room in his realm locking the doors and windows behind him.

**Oh My Gosh, this is such a short chapter but don't worry I'll be working a lot quicker now I've settled back into school life, think the next chapter might be about my sexy Lord Ghirahim ;) xx**


	6. Thoughts

**Okay guys, this chapter is basically just gonna look at Link and Ghirahim (mainly ghirahim's though sice Link will soon be asleep ;) Xxx**

**Link's POV**

What was that... Was Ghirahim just nice, to me. I don't want to admit it, but that soft look on his face, it made something stir inside me. All those emotions he hates flash through his eyes; sadness, loneliness, happiness and regret. I got all that from one look, who knows maybe there's a nice Ghirahim, a Ghirahim that perhaps I could lo- no I cannot feel that way, Zelda is the one for me, she had to be. *Yawn* I think I might sleep now.

**Ghirahim's POV**

Gaargh! That stupid brat. He knows how to hit my weak spot. Honestly a demon lord, like myself shouldn't even have a weak spot, yet I do. Hopefully the skychild, Link or whatever his name is, hasn't noticed it. Aargh! He infuriates me! Aah, those soft, sweet eyes of his, that little giggle, I know he will never give to me, oh how he teases me without even realising it.

I look around, I've never seen my grounds as beautiful, yet in this light, and with Link on my mind suddenly everything seems beautiful. Maybe I should talk with him, explain my feelings. No, I can't, he won't understand, I'll go to him now and get what I really want.

**Okay, I think this chapter was kinda rubbish, don't worry I'm going back to my normal style from now on Xx**


	7. Sleep my skychild

"Aargh!" Link cried as he felt Ghirahim fall on top of him. Link tried to push him away, but Ghirahim grabbed both of Link's wrists and started kissing and sucking on Link's neck, making Link squirm. "Get off me!" Link yelled, Ghirahim just laughed and held him down even tighter. Ghirahim picked up Link by the neck of his shirt and threw him against the wall. Slammed into him and started kissing him fully on the lips. Without realising it a moan escaped from Link's mouth, urging Ghirahim even further. He tore off Link's shirt and started kissing his chest, leaving a trail down to his trousers, which he tugged down along with Link's boxers. He moved his head to admire Link's member, which was fully erect and throbbing with anticipation. He ran his tongue down Link's shaft to the tip and started swirling his tongue round the tip, playing with him whilst Link moaned and ran his hand through Ghirahim's hair completely messing it up. Link thrust into Ghirahim's mouth. Link started squirming round Ghirahim as he came close to his peak, when Ghirahim withdrew his mouth and started kissing back up his chest. He pushed Link back onto his bed, licked his fingers and pushed them inside Link and soon followed that by murmuring "Are you ready hero?" Link moaned and Ghirahim pushed himself inside, Link overwhelmed by the Demon Lord inside him started squirming again. When Ghirahim lost inside Link hit his climax, shortly followed by Link who had been working himself in time to Ghirahim's pounding.

They lay breathing next to each for a few minutes, before Ghirahim pulled Link close into his hot body, curled his arms around him and said in a husky tone "Sleep my little skychild, sleep." He then rested his head on Link's shoulder, snuggled down and drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Morning afterdose

**Okay guys I've kinda had writers block for quite a few months but I'm back and hope that this stuff will turn out to be okay or even better ;). Well as we know we had a little scene last chapter. Hope it was okay for you guys, I kinda suck at that sort of thing. Well, this chapter is going to be the morning after. I'm thinking about doing it from Link's pov, I imagine he might be a little freaked out when he wakes up. Hehe! Okay, so here we go...**

_"I love you Link." I looked up into Ghirahim's big black eyes, lined with purple. My face softened. "I l-love you t-too Ghirahim."_

"Oww!" My eyes shot open. Ghirahim was sitting on me, grinning. I felt a searing pain in my ear. I raised my hand to it and felt my ear drenched in blood, looking at Ghirahim with a confused look on my face, I saw him lick his lips and then the thought dawned on me. He bit me, the fucking bitch bit me. "What the fuck!" I yelled at me. Ghirahim glared at me and then slapped me so hard in the face. "I don't appreciate swear words in my home, especially not after a night like the one we just shared." He snarled at me. Shit! Last night wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. My reality was turning into a nightmare. "Now, be a good slave and give me a kiss." He murmured at me. I struggled and pushed against him, but he grabbed my hands in his, and bent his head towards my face. I did the only thing I could think of and head-butted him; making him yelp in pain and let go of me. I pushed myself out from underneath and him and ran for the door. Just as I got there, he teleported in front of me and blocked my exit. He grabbed me by the wrists again and dragged me back to the bed. I made all attemps to struggle, but he threw me on the bed and teleported on top of me. I yelped as he grabbed my head and pinned it into the pillows. "Shush, little skychild, you don't need to struggle, I won't hurt you anymore, I promise." He whispered into my bloody ear, he touched my ear with one of his silky, long fingers. I felt a tingling sensation and then no pain. The room was so silent that he could hear my heart beating, he chuckled and lowered his mouth to mine. I turned my head to the side avoiding his mouth. He just sighed and teleported elsewhere.

I took a breath, and looked round. He truly did scare me, but for some reason I feel attracted to him all the same. I don't know what it is about him, but when I'm with him I lose control of everything inside me, it scares me especially as I know we were, no still are enemies. I lost control of myself last night, but for Zelda's sakes I must remain strong. Yes for Zelda, my sweet, sweet Zelda, I should be thinking about her but part of me still wants him, well I guess duty calls maybe I could ask him nicely if he could just let me see her, just for a few minutes, I need to know she's okay and I should tell her my feelings for her, and definitely NOT my feelings for Ghirahim.


	9. Comfort and Heartbreak

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Ghirahim yelled at me. Shaking nervously, I repeated my question "C-could I please see Zelda, please?" Ghirahim started pacing the room, occasionally throwing disgusted glares in my direction. "May I ask why you wish to see her?" He shot at me, I gulped then replied "I want to make sure she is okay but also to let her know I am too." He raised his pale eyebrows at me, I guessed he was shocked; as he probably thought that I had wanted to tell her what he had done to me last night. I shuddered at the memory of last night, it was one of those things I desperately wanted to forget, but wasn't able to. Ghirahim made a sound that was somewhere between a humpff and a groan, then he said "Well I suppose I could give you five minutes or so." I straightened up when he said that, and without thinking I rushed to him and threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. He stiffened but when I tried to pull away he wrapped his arms around me, and I must admit it did kinda make my heart flutter slightly. "Thank you so, so much!" I said softly, knowing he would hear it anyway. He let go of me and I stepped back, gave him a sort of grin and he held out his hand, so he could teleport me to Zelda.

When we got there, he cleared his throat to get Zelda's attention. Her eyes stayed downcast though. I looked at her, she looked half defiant and half scared. I looked over at Ghirahim, he snapped his fingers and left, and I heard Zelda sigh. Feeling tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't work out how she wasn't broken already, I would have been. Slowly I reached out a hand, and placed it on her shoulder, making her jump to her feet in defence. That was when she realised it was me, her eyes widened and she threw herself at me and hugged me so hard, I was nearly struggling to breathe. I felt my shirt dampen and I knew in an instant she was crying into me. I gently soothed and comforted her. After what seemed like forever, she gently pulled away from me and properly dried her eyes, we then sat down on the cold floor, she rested her head on my shoulder, and then asked "Link, has he hurt you?" Not wanting to worry her, I thought hard for an answer which somehow ressembled the truth, after a minute or so, I turned to her and said "He gets a little violent and heated if I cause an emotion inside him." I then turned away, feeling bad for lying but knowing that if I told her the truth it would kill her. I felt her hand on my chin, I turned to look at her and she pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back, her kisses were so unlike Ghirahim's, they were soft where his were hard, gentle where his were rough but her's felt strange and somewhat wrong. That was when another snapping sound was heard, we broke apart and looked up to see Ghirahim looking down on us, he then held out his hand again, and I realised it was time to go, I kissed Zelda on the cheek, got up and took his hand and we flashed out of there and back to his bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed, looked at me and said "You should get some rest." Then he teleported out of there and left me alone in his bed.


End file.
